With The Darkness
by AngelT
Summary: What you have to do when you stuck in the other world, whithout knowing why and with the person you hate? Vlada does not know ether but she has to stick with Jackie Estacado, current wielder of the Darkness to figure out what happened and how to get back.
1. What's The Hell?

** Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie, The Darkness and Darklings. They all belong to their respective owners, Top Cow. Though I want to own Estacado, but oh well... I own Vlada instead. Forgive me the grammar. I am too shby to ask anyone for proofreading. Reviews and constructive critisism are always welcomed. Enjoy the story(smile)  
**

**Some Forum Post. 3.40 AM**

Let me introduce myself. So after I finish my story you can report to a nearby asylum for a new patient upcoming. I know, it sounds freaky. That's why I never told this story to anyone. Perhaps the time had come. So, my name is Vlada Volkova and I am twenty four years old. I earn for living by designing the websites and drawing concept art. People tend to classify me as a dumb blond, because of the hair and several other remarkable… features. They, however, ignore the fact of me knowing computer better then own flat, as also being walking encyclopaedia for computer games, software, technical support and dozens of other stuff average uninterested people refuse to understand. I wake up at eleven; I go to sleep at five. The night hours are … or should I say _were _my favourite until one day…

**What's The Hell?**

The night was young and that was making me happy as the serenity of the darkness was bringing peace and clear mind to my so stressful work. Some of you can exclaim, while twitching eyes to the side: "Girl, you are drawing concepts! What can be easier then that?!" Mind me doing the angry face, while adjusting thick owl – like glasses and pressing lips together in an arrogant yet poor manner? Remember people, drawing concepts is your personal crucifix you have to carry from the moment you graduate the peaceful walls of Art Academy and till the time you decide to quit. But even then you will not be free. Never. That is fate, destiny… A curse, perhaps. Yet the curse I love.

The stomach made growling noise, persistently asking to eat something. I grunted something, stretched out and slid feet in my two favourite slippers in a shape of two white fluffy bunnies. Even genius is allowed to be infantile. Remember Einstein? I threw the block note with unfinished sketch on the bed and made my way to the small kitchen. I did not live as The Queen. My income was rather descent to have a big flat but it was enough to fulfil own little needs. Like going to the cinema. Or buying new memory card… You know, this kind of stuff. As I turned around the corner I possibly could not have noticed that for a split second my table lamp flickered, making one of the figures on a paper smirk in a play of a shadow. While making myself a poor version of Chef Salad, I was thinking about my latest assignment. Have you ever heard of The Darkness? Famous Top Cow comic series? It is about a Mafia hitman, who, on his twenty first birthday, discovers he is a new wielder of a power as old as the Time itself. Strange, huh? I received a commission from half – official Darkness website, asking to draw some sort of concepts for the upcoming 10th Anniversary of the comics. They saw my portfolio, they were impressed… That's how it goes. I agreed. Money is always heartily welcomed in this house. I heard of The Darkness series before. But never closely studied. This time I had to. I cannot draw just out of the thin air.

The issues were… terrifying. I am not a highly demanding person, but the comics so shallow and cheap, with dozens of toilet humour masterpieces and unnecessary violence in thousands of ways just made me feel disgusted. And the main character? This… Jackie Estacado? I know this type of men. I happen to be always around them. They love themselves, threat women like toys, dress in Armani suits and live in penthouses. And they are always, always good looking! There is no justice in the world.

With the Salad bowl in my hands I shuffled back to the sofa. Before I reached the desired rest place, thunder sounded and a second later the room got illuminated by the lightning. I slightly frowned as the whole evening there was a clear sky without even a single cloud. Carefully I put my dinner aside and pulled the curtain. Nothing. The sky was twinkling with myriads of stars. Was my good old physics teacher wrong, while brainwashing about the electricity processes taking place during the storm? I took glasses off, blinked, put them on again. The same.

"I really need some rest." I muffled while grabbing the paper with unfinished drawing. My schedule was tight and every two days I had to show completed concept. Two were done. This one was the third. Estacado and his Darklings around the cake with ten candles… Who could ever imagine that? But orders are orders. I am not the one to question. As my pencil touched the paper and made a stripe under one of Estacado's eyes, I felt a wind blowing from the window that I remember was closed. Yet it wasn't. To my feeling – I was going crazy. Like in a cheap horror movie. Any second I was expecting a maniac with the hook/gun/knife jump from behind the curtain. My precious future salary I was pressing to my chest, as it actually could protect me.

"Hello? Is… Anybody here?"  
Now someone supposed to jump out and stab me with something. Ok… Second try.

"I have a pen and I do not afraid to use it!"

Presumably now the killer is supposed to laugh. I proceeded and stepped into the hall. In the darkness. Carefully I let my hand travel across the wall, searching for the switch.

A hundreds of little giggles were all of a sudden heard from all the corners and one after another I saw little eyes lighting up in pitch black shadows. I squeaked. Or snorted. I do remember that I wanted to ran out of the flat and scream till someone will come out and help me. However, I did not manage even that little effort as next second I felt _nothing _beneath my feet. Like I would step in the open mouth of a garbage collector. Wind hit me in the face and gagged my mouth as I tried to scream. There was nothing around me. Literary. Even now, trying to understand and replaying those minutes of a 'free fall' I experienced I cannot say where was I. Darkness and ice-cold wind. And whistling in my ears. The horrible pictures of my so young and not unattractive person lying with broken spine, legs and arms on some cold stone floor and being mummified before someone will find me, made me quite sad. Just a moment later, when I already was saying goodbye to all my multiple and not so friendly relatives, the fall was over.

My body landed on something soft and jumpy. And it was making splashing sounds… before you will say something… it was a waterbed. Unless they have waterbeds in heaven, I am alive. But if I am alive, then where am I?

Giant room with the glass wall, overlooking the city. Empire State Building and Liberty. New York. This is absolutely impossible as I live in rainy London. The second thing I noticed –minimalistic design. Light relaxing colours, glass tables, shelves… HD Video system on the wall… And posters of naked women around the walls. My lips curled up in disdain. Cheap design for a banal Casanova. As I tried to stand up, there was a sound heard and a door from behind my back that I supposed to be a bathroom opened. I turned around, gasped. He raised his head.

"What the fu-"

That was Jackie Estacado.


	2. Stuck With You

**Ok.. I finally came up with the second chapter. After reading First Born comics all my ideas went to hell, because, actually, I had several plans similar to the ones described in Witchblade. However, if I still will put anything I hold to the statement I came up with this or that idea independingly. Next warning... Do not take it that serious, just a position there(sticks tongue out). Vlada(I changed Lana's name and origins) can seem to be an uber Mary Sue. However, it is done on purpose and on purpose only. Enjoy the reading, comment and suggest. Cheers!  
**

**Stuck With You**

I know, I may be mental. But I swear he was standing there and my decent person disturbed Mr. Estacado from drying that petty hair of his. Before the towel actually fell on the floor, the assassin reached to the drawer, pulled it out and dragged out a gun, that, a second later, settled down under my nose.

"I dig when chicks fall from the sky but mind me being sceptical. What do you want, lady?"

I guess my face looked like I ate a basket of ripe lemons. He even talks like there is no other day. Now, what do I want? I want home. My sixth feeling tells me the answer will not satisfy the questioner.

"Well?" the barrel almost poked my face and I could feel the cold metal.  
"Get that gun away from me! Do I look like I came to kill you? With what? A pen and a block note?!"

"_Jackie, that chickita is hot_."

I could swear the sound came from under the bed, and by the trajectory of the slipper, hitting something underneath where I was sitting… Well, let us say I do not need ear operation just yet.

"Pardon me from being so rude. I am kinda nervous recently." The lisp of the snake. Jackie Estacado always knows where his priorities lie. Luckily, I am immune to such sort of charms.

"Not working." I said with the most bored tone my fantasy ever spawned out and kept overlooking my nails. Sadly, there was little to look at. I always cut them short. Could not possibly draw and work with the claws some female species tend to grow.

It was funny to witness the change of his face. From the degree of 'nice' it fell to 'concerned'. Not getting too much 'no' in life, are we?  
"Fine. How did you get in my apartment, on the top of the skyscraper, with security and…"

"I don't know."

There was a pause, while Estacado was ogling at me, thinking whether I was psychotic or something. He was so convincing I started to doubt over my own sanity as well. However… I tried to explain.

"I am not from here."  
"Yeah, I noticed. You are British."

I wanted to stand up and walk around, like I always did when being worried, but hitman did not give me such a chance. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed backwards.

"Sit, sweetheart."

"Ok, listen, I don't know what am I doing here, I do not live in this universe… You… You do not exist, moreover, the only thing you do, is providing comics seller Top Cow with a lot of money, with that pretty face of yours and the attitude of the pig."

I could speak longer but it seemed pointless as there was no a single spark of interest in his eyes. It is understandable. I wonder what I would do if once a man fell from the ceiling out of nothing, trying to convince me I do not exist and…

The line of my thinking got rudely interrupted by a phone ringing. Jackie slightly moved his head and I saw a little shadow dashing deeper in the flat and soon returning back with the tube in its… err… paws. Estacado grabbed the ringing device and, still holding a gun, turned a bit away. I made myself all ears. After all, as scary and unreal as it is – it's interesting and new to me. Apart from watching The Godfather I never really was 'into' Mafia.

The person on the other side of the line made Jackie smile and he brightened up a bit. After some second a wide grin crawled on his face and settled down there.

"Did I ever say I love you, Butch?"

So, it was Butcher Joyce. Jackie's only friend and his biggest supporter. But not before Estacado got rid of Frankie Francetti and ruined Butcher's moral balance. Or whatever he had there. To me Mister Joyce, by what I managed to look through, was a character with potential. So much still was not known about him and so much could be added. However, I have no idea which life period of Italian Mafioso I managed to get in. My stream of thoughts got interrupted by some exclamation coming from the side. I again concentrated on surrounding and the gun that now moved in the direction of my eye.

"Still nothing? A tough nut, eh? I am…" he looked at me and did sour face. "I have a one thing to clear up around here, Butch, and then I am flying to you on the wings of love."

The phone got switched off and thrown on the bed. I could have seen it, but my attention was completely centred on the barrel cooling down my face.

"What's your name?"  
"Is that an interrogation?" I said unsatisfied. "Put the gun away."

I think his jaw was close to falling. None of the victims before were trying to talk back in such a manner. I was shaking from fear but I was determined to get this gun as far from my face as possible.

"C'mon, Estacado… Think with brains. I am a weak woman, the only weapon around is pencil, paper and the phone. And you really consider me being a threat?"

He sniffed sarcastically and pulled the weapon back a little.  
"Oh believe me, I met some women that are real threat to a health. And those are not vinerological illness I am talking about here."

"Ah yes indeed. The only thing you are saved from now are the up - mentioned illnesses." It wasn't the brightest idea in my list but I just couldn't resist. The idea itself was ridiculously stupid but it gave me fake feeling of superiority. The hit reached its target and he lowered the gun.

"How in the name of God do you know that?"  
I pulled the most pretty innocent face and flapped eyelashes. The style of the dumb blond was my 'visage manifique'.

"Know what?"  
"About the fuckin' celibacy clause!!"

Yes! Zero - one in the gates of a pretty Mafia boy. One of those rare moments when I was proud of myself.  
"In that case you will remember what I told you earlier before and will try to believe me."

Ah… The sweet taste of victory. The expression of concern and disbelief on his face was the best reward I could get. You can call me an extreme feminist (which I am not) but when I succeed in bringing a male in the Pits of Eternal Foolishness, I feel this minute of my life did not pass for nothing. Right now I watched Estacado slowly putting pistol away and disappearing in the bathroom. I thought he is going to silence like a grave and ignore me, trying to remember closest mental institution. However, I have mistaken.

"So, what's your name?" he yelled out, trying to cover noise of streaming water.  
"Vlada!!" I yelled back and carefully looked under bed to see what was there. I was welcomed with three pairs of glowing eyes.

"_Care for a shot in poker, lady?"_

"Holy shit…!" I whispered and jumped back. That was just too much information to digest and some devils playing cards under the bed did not brighten my life either. I mean… hell! Some trolls are actually playing… poker there! A poker, goddammit. My nerves really started to let me down and I began giggling like an idiot. Meanwhile, hitman came back again and dug his head in the huge drawer.

"So Vlada, uh? Does not sound that British to me."  
"I am Russian." I grumbled, staring at his ass as there was nothing else to do. "My parents immigrated in sixties."

"So how's life behind the Iron Curtain?"

"Sheesh, how do I know? I've never been to Russia in my entire life." I got really irritated. Estacado was less then basically educated, so it seemed. And even less attentive to what I was saying.

"You know, I do not have much time." He stated and started to undress. I made my eyes round and decided to turn away politely. But not before secretly admired that torso and flat belly of him… Hey, I am woman and little female happinesses are not forbidden for me either.

"So get yourself ready and we are leaving."

"What?!" I turned around and almost fell from bed. Estacado was calmly adjusting the collar of that pretentious white shirt of him and overlooking himself in the mirror.

"You think I am crazy to leave you alone in here? I am not done with you, girl, and till that time you go where I say."

I swear I did have one or two general objections over his decision but I was not in the position to say them out loud. So the only way I found was to make my back straight and do not move an inch towards the exit. The reaction of my opponent was quite predictable. Estacado grabbed my arm and pulled towards him. Such strength I could not resist, sadly, so when he poked me out of the apartment I had nothing else then to go in the underground parking lot. Even dumb would understand that shiny black Ferrari standing near the exit belonged to Jackie Estacado. I though I am going to die of overall cheapness and cliché feeling. However I think I started to get used to it. I was almost politely poked in the car and he started the engine.

"Oh almighty, mind me asking where are we going?" I couldn't sound more disgruntled and unsatisfied then I already was. The wind hit my face and I turned away almost poking nose in Estacado's shoulder.

"West docks, cherry - pie!"


	3. Deadly Alliance

**Yay! New chapter. I really like this story so far. And don't get annoyed seing some long dead/gone characters appearing. There is no chronological order in this story, bwahahaha. Ok, I hope you will enjoy this chappie. Reviews, comments and suggestions are always welcomed. Free cookies for those who will, lol. **

**Deadly Alliance**

Dusking sun was carefully illuminating big and cosy office, done mostly in red and brown. One of two people in the room sat in the big office chair and with one eye was peaking through the window. Shy sunbeams made him to narrow eyes and shake head a bit. Deep sight left his mouth as he turned to the second man that was standing in front of table and playfully twitching some sort of shiny coin between his fingers.

"So… Where's that future host of yours?"

Man smiled and looked at the sun.

"Here, in New York. Right in the snake pit where it is, actually, safe. For now."

"What's in here for me? I am businessman, not a nice Samaritan." Person in the chair put elbows on the table and frowned annoyed.

"Ah but mister Irons, there is something I can help you with. But it cannot be accomplished without you landing me a hand. Or both of them."

Kenneth Irons seemed to get interested. A rare occasion indeed.

"Well…I may be interested. What is your proposal?"

A smile of accomplishment crawled up on his opponents face. He straightened back and walked to the panoramic window.

"The sun… Disgusting thing, don't you think? It draws away the darkness. Each morning. As long as time exists. But once in a while there is a present for such as I. The eclipse. When the darkness takes over the day and stays longer, much longer."

Irons did dull face and looked at his nails. He wanted to stop the rambling and get straight to business however it was not safe to distract his guest from obvious word diarrhea.

"Exciting…."he rolled eyes pretending being on the top of enjoyment.

"Did you ever wonder why during eclipse grows the amount of murders, sanatoriums prepare their personal army? Darkness lives within each heart and on the time like this it wants to break free. Mister Irons, do you know anything about The Darkness? Not as something born with lack of light, but the entity, the core, so to say."

"I know quite little. However my knowledge does stretch to the point of remembering two primary forces of the universe and the bastard of theirs."

"Ah, the Witchblade. Your personal passion and sphere of great interest." The man silenced a bit, looking at the glowing coin. "Let me take the courage and enlighten you a bit more. Witchblade is an offspring of two primary forces that hold this universe together. The entity of light is called the Angelus. It stands for peace; however the methods it wants to achieve peace with hardly can be called innocent or harmless. To function as a whole Angelus needs a host. For some reason – a female host."

"And the Darkness?" Irons carefully checked the clock on the nearby wall. Three hours went to the dogs.

"The Darkness… In my opinion, the primal force in the universe. It was there before light. So it came first. And so it must be." he paused for a second. "But I am running ahead. The Darkness, as well as Angelus, needs a host to fully exist and flourish. The difference is – Darkness passes through blood from father to son and 'activates' itself on poor person's twenty first birthday. The father, when conceives new bearer - dies. That is because the Darkness can never have two bearers at once. As to mother – they usually never stay alive as well and die in childbirth. My guess always was: the Darkness never leaves witnesses."

_I want to kill something. Why in the world he has to be so talkative? I still do not see any profit in there for me…_

"The current bearer of the Darkness is really disappointing. He refuses to use full potential of the power given to him and wastes it on the pathetic little gang wars inside and outside his mob."

"You are talking about…"

"I guess you have heard of him. Frankly speaking, who didn't? I am talking about Jackie Estacado, the head of Francetti crime family. He really was a promising host but, sadly, he has strong will and escaped the grip of Brotherhood of The Darkness.''

Finally Kenneth Irons started to understand the motives of his guest.

"You want The Darkness to take over a new host… Cunning."

"Why thank you. It is always a pleasure to be admired by one such evil genius as yourself, mister Irons. I have a miserable amount of power but it was enough to find a suitable candidate. She is not from this world. And I am talking in the parameters of the universe here."

"She? So it is female?? I thought you mentioned that Darkness of yours passes only from male to male."

"Those are the rules. Rules are made to be broken once. She is a weak female, submissive by nature, helpless in front of such as I. Once I get her – she will do everything I ask for and the girl will not know better."

"Ok… We seem to be getting somewhere. Where is she now and what must I do? And yes, what will I get in return?"

Irons' opponent crossed hands and seemingly allowed himself a little snicker.

"She is with that pest Estacado."

"I am sorry, what?? She is near the Darkness? How are you so sure your plan won't be ruined and she won't steal Estacado's 'gift' before the eclipse? That's why you need eclipse anyway, right?"

"Mister Irons, I am not stupid. She cannot do anything and while, Darkness will get used to her, know her better…And in the end it will be much less painful for me to do the whole manipulation."

"I am trying to believe you, but it is getting hard. You ideas are more then just crazy. And, for the third time, my part in all this is…?"

Stranger preferred to ignore rudeness of the office owner.

"I need something from you, mister Irons. Just a little gesture of trust."

"Please, don't keep me waiting."

"I need you to lend me your best man, Ian Nottingham."

"Any reasons why I should do that?"

"Just one. The new host for the Darkness is a key to your blue dream: wilful and _successful_ host for the Withblade."

It was one of those rare moments when businessman Kenneth Irons was left speechless.  
_How in the name of God did he figure out that?_


	4. The Gunshot

**Woo hoo! Update. And so far the longest one. I was plotting this chapter for some time but was too lazy(to be fair) to write it down, because I knew it will going to be long. I quite like it and I hope you like it too, cookies for review, comments and suggestions, as always. Cheers! P.S.: I know that the interrogation part looks a bit licked from First Born #1 but I pledge the loyalty to my ideas. I came with the interrogation part before I read FB issues.**

**The Gunshot**

The car stopped in some shady looking space between scruffy buildings. I heard sea waves silently licking edges of the pier and the stench of fish made my face turn slightly green. Estacado, however, seemingly ignored it. It crossed my mind that he indeed may be much more then just empty headed pretty boy. The reason? Would you be able to ignore the smell of the docks? See? I have a point after all.

"Would the lady be kind enough to raise her ass from the seat?"

I stopped hypnotising the polished dashboard and calmly stood up. I will not give the satisfaction of making another brawl. And he saw it, bastard. Short smirk curled up on his mouth and he lowered eyelashes for a second. Pretty and long eyelashes… Ugh, he actually is proud of himself.

"So where are we going?" I tried to sound nice.

"It so happens that I have some business to attend to and you are, maybe, the first person to witness it and stay alive." He paused and brushed some unseen dust from folds of expensive jacket. "Apart from my boys."

My brains were working on a high speed and I shivered a bit. The intonation of Mafia Don, I figured out he had already killed his uncle, suggested that it wasn't a surprise party I was taken to.

"You… You will allow me to witness the… interrogation?" I whimpered and tried to catch his glare.

"Oh shit, my cover is totally blown. I wanted you to think about the birthday party." Was cold and uninterested reply.

"Listen… I understand that you don't like me and all… But I really do not want to see all of this. Do not be an idiot and let me go. I possess no threat to you." I started to get really scared which resulted in mixing words and sounding like a total retard. I blessed God for allowing me not to start crying in front of Estacado. Sadly I have to admit I have the tendency. He abruptly stopped and turned around. I did not expect that and automatically continued walking, hitting his back in the end. Because it was the broad back I had to witness for past five minutes. Slowly Estacado turned around, grabbed my shoulder and shook me violently.

"Will you _stop_? I thought I made myself clear that a) you are _not_ going anywhere and b) I am _not_ planning to kill you. Now stop _whining_ like a kid and behave like an _adult_."

The outburst had left me speechless for a second but I quickly regained balance.

"Look who is talking! I have read piles of stuff about you back at my place and believe me if _I_ act as a child _you_ are even not born, pretentious arse!"

"Ha. Ha. Cute." He pet my cheek and opened some scruffy looking door. A second later I got pushed into the darkness and almost fell on the ground because I couldn't see the stairs. Luckily I was in time to grab something sticking out of the wall and not to end up in the hospital with broken spine.

"Ah, watch out baby, there are stairs." I felt like bathing in the amount of venom dripping from his words. Two shining little yellow dots indicated where Estacado was standing. He could perfectly well see in the darkness and probably enjoyed himself. I sniffed, more trying to swallow the treacherous tears then out of arrogance and disdain, and carefully started to make my way down. It seemed the stairs continued for ages when I finally saw some light in the distance. By the time I arrived in the little chamber Mafia Don was already there, talking to three people I have never seen before and one I clearly could recognise. They all stopped debating and stared back at me. And only Butcher Joyce actually had politeness to look in my face, while all others were eating the rest of my, apparently more interesting, body parts. And yes, that included the head of Francetti Family himself. I smiled at the only civilised person around here.

"Good afternoon."

Joyce turned his head towards Estacado.

"Jackie, since what time you took a courage to show your girlfriends the thrill of your real job?"

His boss cringed and examined his drastically clean Armani shoes.

"Butch, she is not a girlfriend. She is 'the thing to clear up' I mentioned on the phone."

"My boy, we have loads of work to do and you want to give us even more?"

I think Estacado heard a poor squeak coming from my side and his face softened a bit.

"No, she is not here for 'tete – a - tete' talk. Miss Vlada is a curious little thing I have to look into." One of the 'boys' opened mouth to ask something but Jackie was the first one to end further debates over our 'relationship'. "No more chit chat guys, I wanna see the lucky one."

I knew I heard some smothered sounds coming from some place behind the little chamber but I was trying to convince myself it was my imagination. Deep down I just couldn't believe Estacado really brought me to an interrogation. However the object of the sounds got dragged out from out of the closet and I got a perfect chance to see who it was. A middle aged guy. Puffy and not too tall. He had this 'cute' look on the face that made me sick from the idea that such nice person can be tortured. Not that I knew he was nice or anything. He just had that look on his face, ok? Further examination revealed multiple bruises and wounds on his body, blood was dripping from his mouth so I assumed poor fellow lost a tooth or two. I really started to feel sick but I knew nobody would let me go out on the fresh air. It was really difficult not to loose touch with reality and not to faint so I tried to concentrate on the Mafia company talking near me.

"Still nothing? Are you fuckin' kidding me? I though you, people, are the best I have." Was the unsatisfied remark from head of the crime family.

"Ya but boss, he just ain't talkin' y'know?" that was one of the goons trying to defend own pride and probably being scared his dear owner will deny him that mansion he promised.

"Butch, I can't believe _you_ did not make him…"

"Hey Jackie, I told you on the phone. The guy is silent as a grave."

"I must be dreamin'. I call here my best men and none of you… Shit, people. Do I always have to do everything!?"

The victim on the chair seemed to come back to the reality as he twisted his head and caught in sight my lonely poor figure standing in the opposite corner. After rewinding that scene several times in my mind much later, I understood that he have probably heard Estacado saying my name, otherwise he would not address me all of a sudden.

"Vy russkaja? Pozhalusta, skazyte im ja ne znaju, chto ot menja hotjat…!"(1)

I got frozen on my place from fear and shock hoping that nobody has heard him. Bad luck. Jackie, pretty infuriated at the moment, turned to his employees and yelled at them while waving hands around.

"None of you cared to ask whether he speaks English?! You wasted the whole motherfucking workday on a freak who does not even speak English?!! What is wrong with you, people?!"

I tried to make myself little and become one with the wall but I did not even succeed and Estacado's hand grabbed my wrist, dragging me towards him.

"You said you are Russian, right? Go and speak with him, ask where his comrades hide goddamn weapons."

"But… but I do not want to get… involved…" I muffled panting from fear and trying to brake free from the metallic grasp of the Darkness host.

"_Now._"

I guess it was intonation of his voice that made me twitch in panic. I have never heard anyone being so clear on his intensions with only one word. If I want to live the rest of my days happy and not to eat from a little tube in my vein I better listen. Carefully I stepped forward and nervously brushed hands over my scruffy jeans.

"Ony hotjat znat' gde vy prjachete oruzhee.."(2)

The man started to panic again and I clearly saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"I know nothing, I cannot tell! If I do, I am doomed… Please… I have a family."

I felt someone's breath tickling my ear. Without turning head I tried to look sideway and saw a flock of black hair. Well, who else, really?

"What does he say?" quietly asked Estacado, probably already being calm and happy again.

"He doesn't know..."

"Oh r'lly? Keep asking."

I looked at the man again and my voice slightly trembled. It was so unreal I could not believe it myself.

"They don't believe you. Just tell where your…err… boss hides the weapons and they will let you go."

His poor face brightened up and he squeezed eyelids for a second probably gathering some courage. I carefully watched him, so did the others. The whole atmosphere in the warehouse seemed to be so tense it could brake any second.

"Some of the containers are hidden in the bay, other carriages in the North Docs, in old warehouses."

I passed the information and stepped aside to let Estacado untie him. But instead I saw shiny gun pointing in the chest of the victim. My panic level reached over hundred and with eyes full of fear I muffled in the air.

"Please don't do… I promised you will let him…"

The sound of the gunshot paralysed my ears for a second and like in slow-motion I saw victim's head dropping on his chest and dark red blood soaking his shirt. God, I promised they will let him go… I sincerely lied and I believed in it myself. I thought it will not happen that it is not a trash movie that there exists humanity and… that… I staggered back and had to grab a wall not to fall. I think I may have looked like an asylum was dying to get me or something like that but I didn't care. How did I flew up the stairs – I cannot remember, I also cannot recall where did I run and when my consciousness started to function again I have found myself sitting in the narrow spacing between two old stinky sheds and crying like a baby. I guess I cry too much. And you think of me like one of those Mary – Sues… But everything that happened… It was building inside from the moment I found myself in Estacado's apartment till I saw the gun pointing at that man's chest. It was so unreal; I felt sick… maybe I was going crazy… I wanted home. When I sudden shadow covered the view of the moon over me I did not even move. Two fingers raised my chin and I stared right in the face of the man I seemed to have seen somewhere but I could not remember where. It should have been comics; I am not in my world, after all. Light breeze was playing with his long black hair, he had blue eyes and that guy was… huge. I mean… Really huge. Obviously at least two meters tall and consisting of muscles that were mostly hidden under a totally black suit.

"So… You are the one. Interesting."

I was tired of talking with freaky strangers today and my mental state denied any thoughts crawling within my scull so I just silenced.

"Not the best choice, I should say. But we will make a nice pair."

_Nice pair._

A click of the trigger behind stranger made him turn around and I could see a second character entering the stage. Jackie Estacado actually cared to go and search for me.

"Well well…Long time no seen. Shouldn't you be stalking Pezzini or something?"

"My business is no interest of yours, Estacado."

"Couldn't be more happy. Now get out before I shoot your brains out."

The stranger shrugged shoulders which, with his size, looked more then simply mighty and moved away. I think I just blinked and he wasn't already there. Left me wondering whether I dreamt about him or not.

"It took me time to find you. And seems I wasn't the only searcher… Interesting."

I got pulled up and almost dragged to the car because, well, my legs refused to walk.

* * *

(1) - "Are you Russian? Please tell me I don't know what they want from me!" 

(2) - "They want to know where you hide the weapons.."


End file.
